Number One
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: You can't trust anybody if you can't trust number one. Heel Matt. Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YES! First strictly kayfabe story. No OC's, no love stories, no bullshit. If there are going to be any pairings – which I don't even know if there will be – it'll be superstar/diva. I'm so excited!**

It was always his brother. Never him. Never in his life did Matt get a ten minute introduction when he won a championship, complete with fireworks and confetti. Never in his life did Matt get signs that said, "The Future Mrs. Matt Hardy" or "We believed in you, Matt!"

Never in his life did Matt get the feeling that he was just as good as Jeff.

They were going to pay. They were all going to fucking pay.

It was going to be slow, and it was going to be painful. It was going to be one, then another, then another, until finally, all he had left was himself.

He would even kill his brother.

Oh, would he kill his brother.

But he wouldn't kill him last. Oh, no. Jeff Hardy would not be the last victim.

He would be the first.

* * *

It was Jeff's last night on Smackdown. No one knew it was. Everyone thought he was going to come back next Tuesday and show the world what he was made of.

Not this time.

Not ever.

Jeff was going to be dead before the show was over.

"Hey, Matt?"

He was talking to him. _Talking _to him. Like they were friends. Like they were buddies. Like they were brothers.

"Yeah, man?"

"Think you could help me with this?"

"With what?"

Jeff raised the scissors in his hand. "I don't have time to cut the other arm band."

Matt smiled.

This was just too fucking easy.

"Sure. Anythin' to help."

"Thanks." Jeff handed him another pair and kept cutting, pushing his hair back away from his face.

"I'm not too sure how to cut these, though."

Jeff looked up mid-cut, his mouth hanging slightly. "Oh. Well, you just – "

* * *

_Music. Lights. Music. Fireworks._

The crowd roared as the giant, purple Hardy necklace swung across the Titantron's screen. They'd been waiting all night for Jeff to make his appearance, to use his rematch clause against Edge.

They'd be waiting a long time.

"From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at two-hundred and twenty-five pounds, he is the _former_ WWE Champion – Jeff _Hardy_!"

The fans stood on their tip toes, waiting in anticipation for the superstar that made Smackdown worth watching.

They were getting restless.

Good.

Justin Roberts paused. "Jeff _Hardy_!"

The crowd settled down, just slightly, and the quiet murmur of talking filled the arena.

They were talking.

They were curious.

They were wondering.

_Good_.

Jeff tumbled out of gorilla position, landing on his stomach.

The crowd gasped.

Was he hurt?

Was he sick?

Was this a storyline?

No.

No.

No.

The ref ran up the ramp, signaling for someone else to help him, and crouched beside Jeff to turn him over.

_He was dead_.

* * *

Backstage was quiet. People were crying, people were in shock, people didn't know what to do with themselves.

Matt walked along whistling.

"Matt." Maria stepped up to him, her tiny hands wrapping around his thick forearm. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Matt nodded, frowning slightly. "I am, too."

"Oh, Matt!" Brie Bella raced up to him. "How are you handling this?"

"It's hard. But I'm gettin' through."

"Matt!" Nikki joined her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Nikki. I am. I'm fine." He patted her shoulder. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"God, Matt, you're so strong." Brie covered her mouth. "I hope you're okay."

"I'm fine." He smiled, his eyes sparkling. "I'll get through this."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Matt Hardy will not die."

But Jeff Hardy will.

**A/N: Just a start. I'm excited. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad I killed Jeff in the first chapter. Kayfabe story, kayfabe names.**

Everyone was sorry about Jeff Hardy.

Everyone except Matt.

Matt walked through backstage with a smile on his face, saying hi to people who were crying, winking at the ones that were frozen in shock. They all stared at him as he practically danced to the locker room, swinging his arms like he hadn't a care in the world.

Who would be next?

Matt pushed open the door, raising his eyebrows at Brian Kendrick as he passed him.

Should it be a bad guy?

He glanced at Jimmy Wang Yang.

A jobber?

Matt opened his locker and took off his shirt, searching through the stuff he was going to wear tonight. He felt incomplete without his ECW belt, but he was sure Jeff felt incomplete without... you know.

Life.

He smiled as he shut the door.

"Hardy."

Matt turned, twisting the lock, and smiled at Hunter.

He was frowning. "Sorry. About your brother." He placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Must be hard for you."

Matt nodded. "You have no idea."

Hunter nodded too, awkwardly, and slid his hand away as he passed him.

Matt's head rolled as it followed Hunter toward the door.

A _degenerate_?

* * *

"As all of you are aware of, last week's Smackdown was concluded with some horrific events. One of our top stars, Jeff Hardy, had passed away before his match. The... cause of his death is still unknown, but nevertheless, his legacy will continue to be known for generations to come." Vince McMahon paused as the crowd sat silently, waiting for him. He looked toward the Titantron. "Here to say a few words is his brother, Matt."

Ah. His cue.

He was kind of pissed that they wouldn't play his music. They said it wasn't "appropriate" for the situation.

Matt thought being able to slap a fuckin' tornado was pretty appropriate.

But, seeing as he was the _inferior_ brother, Matt opted for walking down the ramp with a smile on his face.

"I can slap a tornado," he sang quietly to himself. He saw the fans watching him as he headed toward the stairs. "I can dry up a sea, yeah."

Justin Roberts handed him a mic.

"When I live for the _mo_ment." He shook Justin's hand, then Vince's. Vince raised his eyebrow at him. "There ain't no, _r'ain't no_, with me."

Vince glanced at him once more, clearing his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, Matt Hardy."

Matt sighed happily and smiled at the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, thank you – _thank you _– for coming out to share this unfortunate occasion with me. My brother Jeff... He meant everything to me. Absolutely everything."

He could hear them crying.

Good.

Let them cry.

"I mean, I can remember back to our trampoline days." Matt sighed again, looking up at the light fixtures. "He was always so full of life. Ironically." Matt chuckled.

Vince's eyes widened.

Matt turned away, hopping up onto the turnbuckle facing the crowd. He sat down, elbows on his knees. "But now he's gone. He's gone, guys. It's just me."

As it should be.

Matt covered his eyes. "It's just me."

Vince stepped up. "Matt seems to be taking it pretty hard. Let's cut to some footage of Jeff in their early days."

The lights went down and the Titantron lit up with mystical music, showing slow-motion pictures of Jeff smiling for photo shoots, nodding his head to music, pumping his fists to the crowd.

Whoever made that video really knew what a _hero_ Jeff Hardy was.

Hunter came up onto the screen, eyes red. They must've been doing interviews about the enigmatic Jeff Hardy.

A slow smile crept over Matt's features.

"You know, Jeff... Jeff was a hero. To all of us." Hunter sighed and crossed his arms. "I mean, the kid had an ambiance about him. I knew right from the start he was going to go far."

"Three," Matt whispered.

"He was never full of himself, never too cocky for his own good. He knew his limits and he pushed himself to his fullest potential. There was nothing that could stop Jeff."

"Two."

Hunter scratched at the inside of his eye. "And now... Now he's gone. I, I – I just can't get my head around it." He paused, staring at the floor. "I just never expected him to stop. Ever."

"One."

"He just... He was a hero. I can't say it enough. He was a _her_ – " Hunter paused when something thumped above him. He glanced up and then back at the camera. "He was a hero. A – "

The whole arena erupted into gasps and screams as an entire section of the set backstage came crashing down onto Hunter and the camera, the screen going fuzzy, then black.

Vince was already out of the ring, running as fast as he could to get back there.

The lights came back on and Matt was left alone in the ring, while the crowd sat shaken and upset.

Matt scanned the area, holding the mic to his lips. "Well. I hope he's all right."

**A/N: HAAAAA. H's face was priceless tonight. No pun intended. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I forgot about this story. I always go back to it when I'm pissed.**

The strong had to go first. He'd knocked out some weak bricks, but now Matt had to go for the foundation. He had to knock out the main power source in order to take down the company.

It was time to take out the General Manager.

* * *

"Matt, how are you holding up?" Vickie touched his arm. "If you need to take time off, just say the word."

She was actually talking to him. And _touching him_! Oh, it was splendid. He was getting goose bumps just feeling her skin on his.

"I'm _fine_, Vickie, really." He smiled warmly and touched her face. "Don't worry your pretty little head."

Suddenly she was awkward, and jerky, moving away slightly. She smiled weakly. "Well, good. Your match is up next. Kennedy's making his return tonight."

"Really?"

Kennedy was weak. He was of no importance to him.

"Yes. He's excited to get back into the ring." Vickie glanced over his shoulder, and Matt turned to watch the Big Show pass him. He turned back to Vickie's dreamy smile, that quickly diminished when she caught him staring at her. "Oh. Uh... yes. Good luck."

"Thank you, Vickie." He waited a beat, watched her squirm, then grabbed her arm. She jumped from his touch. "I'm sorry. I forgot to ask you something."

"What's that?" She kept glancing at his hand.

"I'd like you to escort me to the ring tonight, if that's possible."

"Why?"

"I miss having a beautiful woman by my side."

She blinked up at him, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Matt. I can't."

"Edge is on a different brand, it doesn't—"

"No, no. I'm already going to be in the ring to announce Mr. Kennedy's return."

He blinked. "Oh. Well, that's a pity."

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "Matt?"

"Yes, Vickie Guerrero?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"Oh." He smiled, releasing her gently. "Of course, my dear."

* * *

The arena was quiet. No one could really get into anything anymore with all of the _horrible events_ that had been taking place as of late.

Matt couldn't blame them. If he had, he'd have to kill them.

Vickie came around the corner, receiving _huge _heat from the crowd. Finally. Matt was worried they were all dead and he just didn't know it.

"It is my _honor_," she started, coming down the ramp, "to announce the return of one of our most prestigious competitors tonight."

The crowd tittered, waiting anxiously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome!" She threw her hand toward the top of the ramp. "_Mr. Kennedy_!"

The crowd roared as a resounding _Kennedy_! exploded throughout the arena. Matt was probably the only one who rolled his eyes.

They had to be kidding. _Prestigious_?

Mr. Kennedy made his way to the ring, slapping fans hands, pointing at signs that welcomed him back. He went to the center with Vickie and gave Matt a nod of acknowledgment.

Matt just shrugged and hopped up onto the top rope of the turnbuckle.

Kennedy raised his hand for the mic, but it didn't come down. He waited a second, the crowd awkward, then looked at Vickie for assistance.

The microphone zipped down, bopping him on the head slightly.

He laughed sheepishly. "Gotta learn to be a bit more patient."

Patience. What an ironic word.

Kennedy put the mic to his mouth. "_Lad_ies and _Gentlemen_, it is my _pleasure_ to be back. After a long, hard recovery, it is time to make my return. So, please. Stand up and welcome back, _Miiiiiiiiiistaaaaaaaaaaa_!" He paused, smiling at the crowd.

Matt mimicked him, moving his lips along with "_KEN-AH-DAY_!"

It was all about patience.

Kennedy went over to the turnbuckle opposite to Matt, climbing up.

Matt nodded.

_Patience_.

"_Ken-ah—"_ And suddenly he was gone.

The crowd gasped as an entire speaker came crashing down right onto the General Manager, sparks flying in the dark, screeching over the system. The speaker was attached to the mic Kennedy had.

The mic he was holding onto for dear life, swinging high above the ring.

Matt gasped, covering his mouth. "Someone get a medic!"

One of the refs hurried backstage, but he crashed into the stretcher that was already coming toward the ring. Big Show came barreling out, pushing everyone out of his way.

"What happened?" he growled. He pushed Matt, bending over the mess of equipment. "Where is she?"

Matt raised a brow. "Who?"

Big Show tried grabbing his jacket. "I oughta snap your neck, you punk—"

Matt danced away. "Now, now. It's not the time for name-calling."

Show's eyes were desperate as he bent down to grab the edges of the speaker, pulling as hard as he could to get it off the ground. Blood spilled over his shoe.

"Ew!" Matt turned to the crowd. "What a mess."

"Someone help me!" Big Show hollered, holding his face back from the sparks. He almost had it completely off, Vickie's bent and broken body now visible.

But it didn't help when Kennedy came crashing down onto it.

The crowd screamed, and Big Show fell back, eyes watery.

Matt smiled to himself. So he only wanted to take out the strong one.

It wasn't his fault Kennedy couldn't hold on.

**A/N: I needed that. Yes. Review.**


End file.
